In Dreams
by Sela McGrane
Summary: 'Hermione had told her some time ago that this would eventually happen, but Molly was quite certain that Hermione had never expected the object of Molly's affection to be herself.'  This is VERY rated M. You've been warned. HG/MW


**HEY! This was just a random idea I had...I'm on a chick-kick at the moment and today's victims are Molly and Hermione. Read and Review. I'm marking it as Complete, as it was meant to be a one shot, but if I get mad crazy amounts of review, I may make it a two shot. Or three shot if there's begging. Hehe. **

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley wasn't sure how she'd gotten through it. She was, however, quite certain she could not have done it without Hermione pushing her every step of the way. When Molly had started putting on more weight in her depression, Hermione had signed the two of them up at a Muggle gym where they could the Wizarding reporters would never think to look. In six months, Molly had taken off so much weight that she now looked almost as thin as she had while at Hogwarts.<p>

After that, Molly had gotten it into her head to join the Volunteer Auror department, in hopes that she would be the one to find the Death Eater who had murdered Arthur. Hermione dragged her out of the sign up line and set her down at a desk in a nearby office, and talked her into using her brain and tracking Death Eater sightings, rather than get in the way of the younger, more qualified volunteers. Three months later, eighteen Death Eaters, including the one responsible for her husband's death, were behind bars due to Molly's work.

Then, Molly had started having nightmare about the war. Hermione had moved into the Burrow to be there for Molly to talk to if she woke in the middle of the night. It had been about two months since Hermione had come to stay, and now Molly found that she had another problem, one that Hermione could not help her with. Not quite a year after Arthur's death, Molly found herself falling in love with someone new. Hermione had told her some time ago that this would eventually happen, but Molly was quite certain that Hermione had never expected the object of Molly's affection to be herself.

Molly's biggest problem right now was that, in fact, that realization had occurred to her only hours before. She'd been at work, and Hermione had come to mind. She'd though about what they might have for dinner, if they might go to the movies this weekend, and then she'd absently thought about the fact that Hermione was filling the role of a spouse that Arthur had left open.

When she began to think of Hermione in the context of a spouse, she began to wonder about her in the context of a lover. And when she did that, she began to wish Hermione had just stayed in bed with her the last time she'd woken with a nightmare. The younger woman's arms felt good around her, Molly realized. And after that, Molly had thought back on a girl she'd thought she'd fancied while she was at Hogwarts, and how her mother had insisted that girls were not meant to fancy girls, and that she would get over it.

At that was when Molly, sitting at her desk at the Ministry, had felt her jaw slacken in dumb shock as she realized that she had always had a leaning toward girls, and that she did indeed fancy Hermione Granger. Molly had left work early, and got straight home, and was not looking at the clock, knowing that Hermione would be back any minute.

And right on time, Molly heard Hermione voice announcing her arrival from the kitchen. "Molly, I'm back!"

"In here," Molly made herself reply. She hoped her voice didn't betray how awkward she currently felt.

If Hermione took notice of a change in Molly's behavior during the course of that evening, she made no show of it. By ten, they'd said their goodnights and headed off to separate rooms. Molly fell into a fitful sleep, and woke shaking only a few hours later. As if on cue, Hermione walked into the room, wrapped in a silk robe.

"Molly? Are you alright?" Hermione asked tenderly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hold me," Molly whimpered, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. Tonight's dream had not been a nightmare. It has been Arthur, telling her that it was time to let him go. Somehow, a ghostly blessing from Arthur made it easier to accept her growing feelings for Hermione, but at the same time, it hurt to let Arthur go. It hurt so bad.

Hermione crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers snuggly around both of them. She wrapped her arms around Molly protectively, and wiped away a tear with her thumb. "Tell me about your dream, Molly," Hermione whispered.

"It was Arthur," Molly said awkwardly, pulling herself together. "He told me it was time to let him go, and move on."

Hermione nodded. "It's been almost a year, I told you that eventually…"

"I'd begin to care for someone else?" Molly finished. "Yes. I think I have."

Hermione pulled back a little. "Oh? Who is it?"

Molly rolled over to face the younger woman, and for the first time saw want in her eyes. Molly had long ago begun to suspect Hermione fancied girls, but she hadn't given it much though in regards to herself. But that look…maybe Hermione did fancy her. It sure would explain why she had done so much for her in the last year.

Molly gave a mischievous look. "I'm not telling you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'll tickle you."

Molly grinned. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Molly grabbed Hermione's wrists and with a quick roll, was straddling Hermione's body and pinning her arms down. "Now you can't." Molly determined.

Hermione looked stunned. And yet thrilled. "Molly?" she asked, letting out a breath.

Molly gathered all the nerve she had, and slowly let her body relax on top of Hermione's. She kissed Hermione's cheek, and let the younger woman's hands go. To her delight, the hands did not push her away, but rather, swept gently over the curves of Molly's body.

"Hermione," Molly moaned.

And then they were both still, just looking into each others eyes, searching for approval. Molly moved from her straddling position, and lay beside Hermione again. Almost instantly, roles were reversed and Hermione was now on top of Molly, pinning her arms as Molly had done. But Hermione did not let her arms go as she sank her body onto the older woman. And Hermione did not kiss Molly's cheek.

Arms and body pinned down, Molly found her lips locked with Hermione's. After a few moments, Molly's arms were freed and she began to feel the curves of Hermione's body as they continued to gently kiss. What Molly didn't realize was that Hermione had only freed her arms to give her own the freedom to move elsewhere.

Molly noticed Hermione's hand slowly moving up her inner thigh, until she found the wetness between the older woman's legs. "Gods Molly, you're so wet," Hermione whispered, not even touching the inside.

Molly started squirming at Hermione's touch, every stroke driving her closer and closer to the edge. "Want you," Molly hissed. "Please."

"Are you sure you want this?" Hermione teased, pushing a single finger half an inch inside.

"Yes!" Molly whimpered desperately.

A moment later, Hermione pushed two fingers in as far as they could go, and held them there. Molly's body exploded with pleasure and she felt her pussy squeezing tightly around Hermione's fingers.

As Molly's body begin to relax, Hermione began kissing her neck, shoulders, nipples, stomach, and hips, before pushing her legs apart and placing her tongue in such a way to suck up the juices flowing from Molly.

After a few more minutes, Molly's body was convulsing again, and Hermione returned to her place beside Molly. As soon as she was calm enough , Molly moved her own hand to the place between Hermione's legs, and repeated what the younger woman had done to her. Hermione certainly acted like she knew what she was doing, but this was the first time Molly had ever been with a woman.

After Hermione's second orgasm, the two of them lay in bed together quietly, just holding each other. "Sleep now, Molly." Hermione said gently.

"We should talk about this," Molly protested.

"In the morning," Hermione promised. "Now go to sleep or I'll tickle you."

Molly chuckled, and then rolled over and fell asleep. She did not dream.

* * *

><p><strong>See, that's it. Love to hear your thoughts! - MNA<strong>


End file.
